


Voldemort: druga połowa

by A_lionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Tom Riddle has sister
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Szukając ciekawego fanfiction potterowskiego z góry odrzucam teksty, gdzie występuje któryś z tych motywów:1. Bliźniaczka bądź bliska wiekiem siostra jednego z bohaterów (szczególnie Harry'ego i Draco)2. Romans Dra- i -mione (szczególnie Dramione)3. Romans ze Snape'em (szczególnie Snarry)4. Romans z Tomem Riddle'em.Postanowiłam napisać coś, co zawiera je, a jednocześnie byłoby zdatne do przeczytania. Nie czuję się jeszcze na siłach na próbę napisania Dramione, zbieram się na coś związanego ze Snape'em, ale pozostałe dwa punkty – bliźniaczka i romans z Tomem – nasunęły mi pewną myśl. Bo przecież Tom Riddle nie kochał nikogo poza sobą samym, a (jak głosi mądrość Cersei Lannister) bliźniaki to jedna osoba w dwóch ciałach. Inspirując się tą przewspaniałą władczynią postanowiłam postawić przed sobą to wyzwanie.Oczywiście romans między bliźniakami nie będzie głównym wątkiem, dwójka Riddle'ów to podwojone ambicje. Zobaczycie tu historię opowiadającą o ich latach w Hogwarcie, późniejszym życiu, zdobywaniu władzy, podszytą skomplikowanymi relacjami Ratri i Toma Riddle'ów.





	Voldemort: druga połowa

Tom poprawił poduszkę i zerknął na siostrę. Siedziała po drugiej stronie łóżka z uwagą śledząc treść książki. Musiał przyznać, że wybrała lepiej – historia Francji wydawała się znacznie bardziej interesująca niż krainy geograficzne Azji. A przynajmniej na to wskazywała mina dziewczynki. Wrócił niechętnie do Wyżyny Tybetańskiej i powodów, dla których była wyżyną.

Usłyszał pukanie. Nim zdążył się odezwać, drzwi otworzyły się.

– Tom? Ratri? Macie gościa. To jest profesor Dumberton… o, przepraszam, pan Dunderbore. Przyszedł, żeby ci powiedzieć… a zresztą sam ci powie.

Opiekuna ośrodka była jak zwykle pijana. Powstrzymał skrzywienie obrzydzenia i przeniósł wzrok na dziwnego człowieka. Rudowłosy brodacz miał na sobie śliwkowy garnitur, ekstrawagancki i zupełnie nie na miejscu. Wielkie, błękitne oczy miały tak intensywny kolor, że widział je nawet z odległości trzech metrów.

– Jak się macie? – zagadnął mężczyzna niezdrowo wesołym tonem.

Po chwili wahania Tom ujął podaną dłoń. Ratri nie miała później żadnych obaw. Mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło. Wyglądał, jakby dowiedział chorego w szpitalu. Tom zjeżył się na samą myśl. Ratri przysunęła się, uspokajająco kładąc dłoń na nodze bliźniaka.

– Jestem profesor Dumbledore – rzekł, uśmiechając się pogodnie. Sądząc po oczach – fałszywie.

– Profesor? To coś takiego jak doktor? – zapytała Ratri.

– To _ona_ pana sprowadziła, żeby nas pan obejrzał? – Tom wskazał na drzwi, za którymi prawie na pewno podsłuchiwała pani Cole.

– Nie, nie! – _Ten_ uśmiech nadal tkwił na twarzy doktora.

– Nie wierzę panu – rzekła cicho Ratri. – Chciała, żeby nas pan obejrzał, tak?

Jej ton był tak spokojny i uroczy, że Tom prawie dał się zwieść.

– Niech pan powie prawdę! – rozkazał  silnie.

Nauczyciel uniósł lekko brwi, ale dobroduszny uśmieszek nadal przylegał do jego twarzy. Poczuł uścisk na łydce i szybko opanował się.

– Kim pan jest? – zapytała Ratri, przyciskając się bliżej brata. Ciepło jej ciała przyjemnie go uspokajało. Razem przeciwko całemu światu.

– Już wam powiedziałem. Jestem profesor Dumbledore i pracuję w szkole. Nazywa się Hogwart. Przyjechałem tu, aby zaproponować wam miejsca w tej szkole… w waszej nowej szkole, jeśli tylko zgodzicie się do niej pójść.

Ratri złapała go za rękę. To ona miała prowadzić rozmowę.

– Chodzi o Amy Benson i Dennisa Bishopa? Nic im nie zrobiliśmy, może ich pan sam zapytać! Nie ma potrzeby nas nigdzie zabierać. Pani Cole czasami nadużywa… pewnych napojów. To zapracowana kobieta. Coś jej się w tym stanie przywidziało! Pan chce nas wysłać do zakładu dla obłąkanych, prawda? – pisnęła płaczliwym tonem, wtulając się mocniej w Toma.

– Nie jestem z zakładu dla obłąkanych. Jestem nauczycielem, a jeśli się trochę uspokoicie, opowiem wam o Hogwarcie. Oczywiście jeśli nie będziecie chcieli pójść do szkoły, nikt nie będzie was zmuszał…

_Niech tylko spróbują_ – pomyślał Tom.

– Hogwart jest szkołą dla ludzi obdarzonych specjalnymi zdolnościami…

– Nie jesteśmy szaleńcami! – krzyknął.

– Wiem, że nie jesteście. Hogwart nie jest szkołą dla szaleńców. To jest szkoła magii.

Zapadła cisza. Tom wpatrywał się w oczy Dumbledore’a. Nie dostrzegał kłamstwa tak, jak wcześniej. Zerknął na Ratri i zrozumieli się bez słów.

– Czyli to, co potrafimy… to magia? – zapytał Tom.

– A co potraficie? – Autentyczne zainteresowanie błyszczało w oczach mężczyzny.

Ratri wbiła Tomowi paznokcie w rękę.

– Różne rzeczy. Przenosimy przedmioty, nie dotykając ich. Zwierzęta robią to, co zechcemy, a wcale ich nie tresujemy! Czasami, gdy ludzie nas skrzywdzą, przydarzają im się różne wypadki… Często przerażające – pisnęła, przymykając oczy.

Tom objął ją delikatnie. Wpatrywał się w swoje ręce, zdawało mu się, że czysta energia, czysta magia, przepływa przez nie.

– Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy inni. Wyjątkowi. Zawsze.

– I mieliście rację. – Dumbledore już się nie uśmiechał. – Jesteście czarodziejami.

Ratri spojrzała bratu w oczy, śmiejąc się. Wyglądała pięknie, gdy była wesoła. Na twarzy Toma też pojawił się prawdziwie szczęśliwy wyraz. Nie dziki, ale radosny, jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Pan też jest czarodziejem? – zapytała Ratri.

– Tak.

– Udowodnij to – rozkazał Tom.

Siostra spojrzała na niego z naganą i skulił się. Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

– Jak rozumiem, zgadzacie się zostać uczniami Hogwartu?

– Oczywiście!

– To powinieneś zwracać się do mnie per _panie profesorze_ albo _proszę pana_.

Tom zacisnął na chwilę wargi, ale jedno spojrzenie na Ratri wystarczyło, aby się rozluźnił.

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Czy mógłby nam pan pokazać…?

Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki kijek, wycelował nią w szafę i lekko machnął. Mebel stanął w płomieniach. Chłopiec zerwał się z łóżka, ale Ratri przyciągnęła go do siebie. Nagle płomienie zniknęły, a szafa stanęła zupełnie nienaruszona tak, jak dawniej.

Nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu dla mocy tego małego przedmiotu, Tom wpatrywał się pożądliwie w różdżkę. Wiedział, że musi mieć coś takiego.

– Czy też dostaniemy coś takiego? – zapytała jego siostra.

– Wszystko w swoim czasie. Chyba coś chce się wydostać z waszej szafy.

Z szafy faktycznie wydobywał się stukot. Tom zbladł. Jego trofea. Czy profesor wiedział? Przejrzał ich?

– Otwórz drzwi, Tom.

Ratri posłała mu ponaglające spojrzenie. Otworzył szafę i z najwyższej półki, tuż nad ubraniami, zdjął dygoczące pudełko ze starej tektury.

– Czy w tym pudełku jest coś, czego nie powinno tam być?

Tom spojrzał na niego przeciągle. Jeśli skłamie, był pewny, profesor to zauważy, domyśli się prawdy i uzna ich za zdemoralizowanych. Jeśli powie prawdę, skutek będzie taki sam.

– Tak, chyba tak, panie profesorze – rzekł neutralnym głosem.

– Otwórz je.

Wysypał zawartość pudełka, nie patrząc na nie.

– Zwrócicie to wszystko właścicielom. I nie zapomnijcie ich przeprosić. Będę wiedział, czy to zrobiliście. I pamiętajcie: w Hogwarcie nie toleruje się kradzieży.

Tom spróbował oszacować reakcję profesora. Wydawało się, że będzie ich uważnie obserwował, ale mógł być skłonny do wybaczenia. Powinni postarać się o miano dobrych, odmienionych przez drugą szansę dzieci.

– Tak, proszę pana.

Ratri spuściła wzrok. Włożyła przedmioty do pudełka smętnymi ruchami, a Tom pomógł jej z większą energią i ukazaną pewnością siebie. Udawanie wstydu nigdy mu nie wychodziło.

– Nie mamy pieniędzy – rzekł śmiało.

Profesor wyjął z kieszeni sakiewkę.

– Mamy w Hogwarcie fundusz dla tych, którym brak pieniędzy na książki czy ubrania. Pewnie niektóre księgi z zaklęciami i inne przybory będziecie musieli kupić używane, ale…

– Gdzie się kupuje księgi z zaklęciami? – zapytał Tom, przyglądając się wielkiej złotej monecie. Wybito na nim wizerunek ręki o długich, szpiczastych palcach i napisano: _JEDEN GALEON 1913 Wielka Brytania Bank Gringotta_.

– Na ulicy Pokątnej. Mam tu listę książek i innych szkolnych przyborów. Mogę wam pomóc znaleźć wszystko, czego…

– Zamierza pan pójść z nami? – zapytał Tom z niechęcią.

– Oczywiście, jeśli…

– Uff, to dobrze – westchnęła Ratri, wyprzedzając brata. – Chociaż odkrywanie samodzielnie nowych miejsc jest całkiem ciekawe, to przy wkraczaniu do nowego świata bez przewodnika się nie obędzie.

Uśmiechnęła się do zezłoszczonego brata. Profesor zachichotał.

– Kiedy pójdziemy? – zapytała.

– Może jutro od rana? Powiedzmy o ósmej? Nie powinno być wtedy tak dużych kolejek i będziecie mogli dokładniej wszystko obejrzeć.

– A jak już wszystko zwiedzimy, będziemy mogli pójść tam kiedyś sami? To daleko?

– Nie, nie. Praktycznie w centrum. Spokojnie będziecie mogli tam kiedyś sami pójść.

Tom odetchnął w duchu.

– Przechowa pan do jutra pieniądze? Nie chcielibyśmy ich zgubić czy coś. U pana będą bezpieczniejsze. – powiedział Tom.

Profesor uniósł brwi, ale skinął głową biorąc sakiewkę.

– Proszę pana… Czy nasz tata był czarodziejem? Też nazywał się Tom Riddle… Tak przynajmniej mówi pani Cole – wybuchnął chłopiec.

– Nie wiem tego, niestety – odparł Dumbledore łagodnie.

– Mama nie mogła być magiczna, bo by nie umarła, prawda? – spytała Ratri łamliwym tonem. – To na pewno był on.

Dumbledore wstał i podał rękę obojgu dzieciom.

– Do zobaczenia – rzekł profesor.

– Do widzenia – pisnęła Ratri.

 


End file.
